Bella Marie Cullen
by Kat Cullen-Everdeen
Summary: The full version of To Love Me As I Am. This has been done a million times, please give it a chance! Edward finds a young Bella after an incident at the boardwalk. Will he give into tempation? What does Alice have to say? T for future vampireness


**Bella Marie Cullen**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Boardwalk and 'Meet the Cullen's'**

**Bella's POV**

I giggled as I bit into the pink cotton candy. It tasted so good! I had just gotten off the Merry-go-round and my Mommy had gotten me some delicious pink cotton candy.

I loved the boardwalk. Me and Mommy and Daddy came here all the time.

Earlier, I won a small pink mountain lion that smelled like strawberries. I hadn't decided on a name for it yet, but I'll figure it out.

My Mommy and Daddy can help too, because I see them every day!

But I couldn't have been more wrong.

It started off happy and cheerful, but then tragedy struck when it went dark, and I couldn't see my Mommy and Daddy anymore.

I opened my eyes to see a liquid topaz. I realized they were two eyes! They looked...angel-like.

The angel pulled back. He had strange hair, it stuck up in every direction and it was reddish-brown. Bronze, I thought.

That's when I saw someone else; he had blonde hair and the same topaz eyes as the angel.

"Angels..." I murmured sleepily.

My angel chuckled.

I blinked at him.

"Why am I in heaven?" I asked quizzically.

"You're in the hospital," The blonde angel said, "not heaven, darling."

Then, a chord struck.

"Where are my Mommy and Daddy?" I asked, mostly looking at my bronze-headed angel.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and saw the panic in my angels'.

"Oh, don't cry Isabella." he murmured softly, scooping me into his arms. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Bella" I muttered against his neck, the word a bit muffled.

Just then, 5 more angels with golden eyes came pouring into the room.

My angel immediately set me back down on the bed.

"Awww, Edward, she's adorable!" said a pretty lady with caramel-colored hair that cascaded down her back in gentle waves.

Edward. _Edward_, I thought. _My angel's name was Edward._

A girl with black, spiky hair came dancing into the room. She had on a short, hot pink dress, with black ruffles on the bottom.

"She's soooo _cute_!" she squealed.

I covered my ears. Did she have to be so _loud_? Edward laughed and I blushed. A pretty blonde girl walked into the room. Her eyes widened in surprise. They suddenly gleamed with joy and...hope?

After a moment, Edward narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Edward?" I murmured softly.

He looked stunned for a moment, and then answered me.

"Yes Bella?"

"Why are you mad?" I had a feeling it was because of me, and the tears started to form.

He looked panicked for a second, and then answered. "I'm not mad Bella, why would you think that?"

"You don't want me here" I murmured, my voice pained.

"Of course I do, silly Bella." was his reply. A stunning crooked smile broke out on his face and I blushed. I had this strange feeling, like everything was going to turn out ok.

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie walked into the room, her long blonde hair cascading down her back.

Her eyes widened, and then blazed with joy, hope, and determination.

"She's adorable, beautiful, she's...everything." she murmured to herself.

_I have to have her; she's everything I've ever wanted._

I narrowed my eyes at Rosalie's absurd thoughts. I glared daggers at her; we were _vampires_ for crying out loud.

"No Rosalie. Not now, not ever." I growled, too softly for Bella to hear.

"Edward?" came a soft murmur.

I was stunned when I realized that it came from Bella. How did she know my name?

"Yes Bella?"

"Why are you mad?" she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

I panicked, why was she crying?

_See what you did! _Rosalie shouted at me. Mentally - of course.

_Edward..._ Esme's mental voice dripped with disapproval.

"I'm not mad Bella, why would you think that?"

"You don't want me here" she murmured, her voice pained.

"Of course I do, silly Bella." was my reply. A smile broke out on my face as she blushed. It was a delicious shade of pink. Absolutely lovely.

I thought for a moment; what if this angel was ours? What if we could keep her, raise her, care for her, and love her? Could we do it? Could we resist?

I already knew the answer.

No. We couldn't.

I looked back down at Bella, she was fast asleep.

"Edward," Rosalie hissed at me, "Outside. Now!"

As stepped outside the door and closed it gently, I turned to face Rosalie. Rosalie always gets what she wants, but not this time.

"Edward, I have to have her. She could be the best thing that's ever happened to us."

"No!" I yelled, my eyes blazing, "She's not ours to take!"

"Who else is there?" The hospital tried to locate her family, but there all deceased!"

Alice came out just then, giddy with glee.

It was then that I saw the visions that poured out of her head.

_Bella was eating dinner at the large dining room table. Esme stood proudly on her right_

_Bella and Emmett were snickering behind the couch. Rosalie sat down and a horrid noise erupted from the chair. "Gotcha Rosie!" Bella screeched. "It's called a whoopie cushion." Emmett said matter-of-factly._

The last vision made my breath catch in my throat.

_I was sitting on the edge of a small bed, staring lovingly at a sleeping Bella._

It was true, these were lovely visions, and I knew, deep down inside, I _wanted_ them to be true.

But they just couldn't!

"NO!" I roared.

Rosalie smirked at me, and went back into the room as I sat there, fuming.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella's going to live with us!" the spiky-haired girl sang out.

"NO!" Edward yelled at her.

As I watched them, I burst into tears. Edward didn't want me? It shouldn't be a surprise, I didn't deserve an angel.

My eyes snapped open. I was now in the blonde lady's arms. She was shushing me. I realized I was still crying.

The dream flooded my mind again, and I sobbed harder.

Edward came running into the room, a worried expression on his face. I turned away from him, he didn't want me.

"Bella?" he called gently.

"You don't...want...me" I said between sobs.

"Bella, of course I want you" he murmured softly, taking me into his arms. I immediately stopped crying.

The blonde lady glared at him.

"Not now, Rosalie" he muttered as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Edward?" the blonde man called to him.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"She has nowhere else to go."

Edward froze.

"No, Carlisle."

I started crying again.

_He doesn't want you, he doesn't want you, and he doesn't want you! _The voices in my head taunted me over and over again.

I thrashed in his arms as I yelled, "No you don't, no you don't!"

He set me back down on the bed with a pained expression on his face. I ducked under the covers crying.

"Please, Edward?" Carlisle said, "She doesn't have anywhere else to go, and you don't want her to be put in a foster home do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Edward snapped at him.

The spiky haired girl walked into the room with a slightly bored expression.

She sighed and looked at Edward.

Edward's eyes glazed over and then snapped closed. He rubbed his temples like he had a bad headache.

"Alice..." he started.

"Nuh-uh Edward Cullen! She is coming home and that's that!" Alice snapped at him, her little golden eyes blazing.

Alice picked me up and rocked me back and forth.

"Shhh...It's okay Bella, Eddies just being a stinky-poo."

I laughed at that. I could tell me and her would get along well. Edward glared at Alice. Suddenly, his eyes darted over to me. They were thoughtful, yet fierce. Then I heard loud guffaws.

"EDDIES A STINKY-POO!" a loud, burly voice yelled.

"And who is this lovely lady?" he said, wagging his eyebrows. I giggled.

"Bella." I answered shyly.

"Bella...," he muttered. "Bella! Emmett the amazing prankster's super-awesome-kick-butt partner in crime! I like it! Bella the devious..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

A tall man came in then. His long blonde hair fell in his eyes.

"Hello, Bella, hon." He said with a southern accent. "I'm Jasper. Please excuse my idiot brother, Emmett."

"Nice to meet you." I said, stifling a giggle. And blushing of course.

**Sorry to end it here but the chapter was just dragging on for a while. 6 pages to be exact... :) **

**Hope you like! 3**

**Kat incident **


End file.
